


catch me when i fall

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: Akaashi reallyreally likes his boyfriend.





	catch me when i fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [painpackerrisingsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/painpackerrisingsun/gifts).



> alt title: bring me home 
> 
> HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY GINNY!! YOU SWEET SOUL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH 
> 
> (also there was no beta for this so sorry for any mistakes)

Keiji really likes Bokuto. 

 

High school was a fumbling mess of awkward compliments, lingering touches, butterflies, and unsorted thoughts. At the time, Keiji had brushed it aside as admiration mixed with the nonsensical hormones of a teenager. But then, Bokuto graduated and left, and Keiji was struck with how alone he felt, how big the hole in his chest became. 

 

The realization of his feelings for the ace crashed into him like a bulldozer. 

 

He remembers how he spent the rest of that day pacing, mumbling to himself, so out of sorts that not even his mom could get his attention. Keiji remembers when Bokuto came to visit for the first time, tackling Keiji into a hug, and then confessing as if it were nothing. 

 

Keiji has always liked how Bokuto is not afraid to take that impossibly large leap of faith as if it were nothing. 

 

Eight months later, and Keiji is about to enter university. He’s been driving himself insane in preparation and Bokuto finally coaxed him into coming over and  _ relaxing.  _ Keiji told him it was useless, but came anyways. And now, Bokuto is sitting across from him, smiling and eating curry, and Keiji is frozen.

 

Keiji  _ really  _ likes Bokuto. 

 

Keiji likes how Bokuto lets his hair flop around his face when they’re alone, but also how he spends hours styling it when they meet up with old friends, how he slicks it back when they go out on dates. Keiji really likes how Bokuto’s golden eyes shimmer when he looks at him, as if Keiji is his entire universe. Keiji likes Bokuto’s warm smiles, tight hugs, light touches, and hungry kisses. Keiji likes how Bokuto goes after what he wants, how Bokuto can always be picked back up, how Bokuto—  

 

“Keiji?” Bokuto says, head tilting to the side. There’s curry smeared across his lips, rice clinging to his chin. “Are you okay?” 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Keiji laughs. It’s light, a soft snort turning into a short giggle. 

 

“Keiji?” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Bokuto’s eyes go wide, chopsticks falling out of his hand. “You—  Keiji—”

 

“You are absolutely the most ridiculous and best person I know and I love you.” 

 

Unlike the shattering, crashing feeling of confessing to a crush, this is nice. This is a warm feeling, tingling down his fingertips, embracing his entire being. This is that unknown feeling that has been growing on him the past couple of weeks. Subtle, gentle, welcoming. 

 

Bokuto stares at him a little longer, but then he’s rising, walking over and crushing Keiji in a tight hug. “I love you, Keiji. So much.” 

 

When he pulls away, smiling wide, that single dimple like the first star of the night, Keiji is home. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea i've had for a while....so i decided to throw it into a short lil drabble. Let me know what you think~  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starsoakedskin)~


End file.
